Not Ok
by The Queen Of Anything
Summary: Fang gets the guts to ask out the girl of his dreams, and accidentally breaks another girl's heart. Fax. One-shot.


**Hey guys! First off, this is Krystal Fyre, for old readers who knew me as that. I changed my name to The Queen Of Anything, and will now be reviewing and referring to myself as Queen. :P**

**Sorry about the…. how long has it been? Months? Since I updated. D:**

**I know I never finished It Must Be Fate and I Still Love You, but I will. I promise. I'm on spring break, so I have a lot of free time to be updating now. This is just a little one shot about Brigid. And Fang….**

* * *

BPOV

I'm really excited about Max's mom hosting a fancy benefit dinner tonight. Not because I'm all that into the whole dress up cutesy and eat small portions of food thing. No, I'm just happy I get to hang out with Fang some more.

Fang. Oh, he's amazing. Everything I've ever wanted in a guy? Fang is more. He's hot, and brave, and hot, and strong, and did I mention that he's hot? Fang and I are in love. From the moment we met, we just knew that we were meant to be together.

Sure, Fang hasn't made a move or anything yet - but he loved me. I knew it, he knew it, everyone knew it. We were absolutely perfect together. That's another reason why I'm going crazy in anticipation for tonight. I think he's finally going to ask me out.

I combed my strawberry blonde hair out, and positioned it over my shoulders. I slid on a pretty maroon top, just low enough that some of my cleavage was showing without being totally informal. A little bit of mascara and lipgloss, and I was ready.

* * *

FPOV

Oh god. She was so hot. Her face and her body and her hair and everything… I had to do something. I was tired of this. I had to ask her out, tonight. But for now, we had to sit for dinner. Not that I'm ever one to turn down food, but the suspense of what I was planning to do was killing my appetite. Almost.

I sat down next to her at the table, and grabbed her hand. She looked at me in surprise, but her mouth turned up a little into a smile. Wow, I love her smile. Dr. M stood up, and clinked her fork on a cup, making that cool little tinkly sound. Like a fairy laughing. (Fang…. you seriously have problems.)

Anyways, Dr. M made some long speech about freedom and thankfulness and happiness and whatever. Honestly, I wasn't listening. I unfortunately had to let go of the beautiful girl next to me's hand to eat. But the second we were done, I grabbed her hand again, pulling her away from the table and outside. The sun was going down, and it was almost dark outside. Luckily, it was particularly nice out today, so we were comfortably warm.

"Fang?" she asked. "What are we doing?"

"Um…" Now that I had her out here, I was freaking out. Sure this seemed like a great idea when I wasn't actually doing it, but now that I was, all the ways this could turn out badly hit me in the face. She could reject me. She could laugh at me. She could tell me that we were only friends. She could tell me that she secretly ran off to Las Vegas and got married to an Irish potato farmer. (Ok, so the last one seemed pretty unlikely. But hey, you never know!)

"Fang!" She said, waving her hand in my face. "Are you just going to stare at me or something?"

"Um. No. I actually wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, um, I, um," I stuttered. " Will you go out with me?"

She smirked. "'Course I will."

"Well, then, I hope we can still be frie- Wait? What?"

She rolled her eyes. "I said yes, genius."

I grinned, then smashed my lips into hers. She responded enthusiastically, and kissed me back, her hands clutching on to my hair as I pulled her closer by the waist. I don't know how long we stood there, just kissing, but when we finally pulled back for air, the sky was considerably darker.

Our faces were flushed, and we both stood there, breathing heavily, until I pulled her back to me. Oh god, she was so amazing. And such a good kisser. We made out for a little bit more, until a shrill voice broke us apart.

"FANG?!"

Max jumped off my lips, blushing furiously. (Haha. It was Max the whole time. Of course, since I love Fax, and hate Frigid.)

Brigid ran up to us. "Fang?" she asked, quieter this time. "What are you doing?"

I was planning to let her down lightly, but Max has always hated Brigid, and I guess she couldn't really pass this up.  
Max laughed at Brigid. "What does it look like? He was kissing his girlfriend. Duh."

Brigid's mouth pretty much fell open. "You… and him…. and…. Fang…. and…. but…. but…." she spluttered helplessly.

"You look like a dying fish," Max added helpfully. I stifled a laugh. She did kind of look like that.

Brigid glared at her. "But, Fang, I thought you liked me."

"Sorry, Brigid, but we're just friends, k?"

"Not ok! We're in love." She insisted.

I laughed. "Brigid, we were never like that." I took Max's hand again to prove my point.

"WE'RE IN LOVE!"

"God, Brigid! We're not in love! I never liked you like that! I've always loved Max!" I exclaimed, finally losing my temper. I know she's hurt, but she's so annoying.

She tried one last time. "Come on, Fang. I know we're not lovers, but we're more than friends."

I sighed. "NO!"

She basically burst into tears and ran off. I almost started to go after her, but then Max pulled me back, and I forgot all about Brigid as our lips touched again.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! This is only a one-shot, but I'll try to update one of my old stories this week. Review!**


End file.
